The Smasher's Prom
by Sindel
Summary: The Smashers go to a prom! But, everybody scews up at the dance, and even pranks will be pulled!
1. Default Chapter

Alright! I finally got a new chapter up. Yay!  
  
The girls!  
  
********  
  
Jigglypuff: *wearing a yellow dress* Hmmmm, do you think Kirby would like this?  
  
Zelda: *wearing a silver dress, oh la la* Sure, Jigglypuff.  
  
Peach: *wearing a....well a pink dress with red hearts all over it* Where is my lipstick? I need lipstick!  
  
Samus: I'm done. *wearing her everyday amor*  
  
Zelda: Errrrr, Samus, don't you want to put on a lovely dress? *holds up a purple dress*  
  
Samus: AHHHHH! Get that...thing away from me! It came from hell, I tell ya, Hell!  
  
Zelda: Oh, come on....  
  
*5 miutes later....  
  
Zelda: See, you look perfect!  
  
*Samus is now wearing a dress*  
  
Samus: I..really...do...hate..you.  
  
Peach: Who really cares? We've got to hurry, the boys will be here!  
  
Zelda: Wait, I have to get Samus's mask off, it's still on her head. *reachs to pull it off and Samus slaps her hand*  
  
Samus: Nobody touchs the mask.  
  
Peach: GUYS!!!!  
  
Samus: Ohhhh, I don't feel so good. So dizzy..is that you, Peach? *holds her stomach*  
  
Peach: *whacks her with her frying pan* That isn't going to work this time.  
  
Samus: I feel so light....  
  
......Aw, poor Samus, maybe she should stay home from the prom...  
  
Peach: She is coming and going to have a good time!  
  
.....Who died and made you in charge?....  
  
Samus: I agree with the voice.  
  
.....That's right, cause I'm in charge, and putting time in this fic!......  
  
Nana: But you made her and Zelda in charge.  
  
....Erm, shut up....  
  
Peach: *whack her head with the hand that has the frying pan, ow....* Ow! Anyway, we're going. The car is here.  
  
Jigglypuff: I hope I get to dance with Kirby....  
  
.....Yeah, sure, you just keep thinking that Jigglypuff...  
  
Jigglypuff: I will! Besides, what can go wrong?  
  
......Hehehe, you just wait........  
  
********** Hope you liked it! By the way, I'll need a few people to help me with the prom. You can e-mail me or review. You need your username, what you look like, and what you'll bring. Food, drinks, pranks,..errr, shut me up. 


	2. The boys a redo of it

Bacisally, this is the first chapter, here's a redo on it.  
  
****************  
  
Mario: *wearing a green suit* Hurry up guys, we've got *looks at his watch* 6 mintues!  
  
Kirby: Wahhhhhhh, I have to put on the perfect suit! *puts on a light blue suit* Does this look good?  
  
Roy: *wearing a burgany suit* Sure.  
  
Kirby: WAHHHHHH!!!! SHE'LL HATE IT!  
  
*Marth comes down, and he is wearing a yellow suit*  
  
Marth: What's up?  
  
Mario: *falls over* Dear lord, a YELLOW suit!  
  
Marth: Blame DK, and plus I want to win the best suit contest.  
  
DK: Don't think you're there yet.....  
  
Marth: Hey, you pick it out!  
  
DK: Well, if you didn't try to pick up chicks at the mall, you wouldn't have gotten that suit.  
  
*Just then, Link comes down wearing a sexy, white suit, with girls scearms around him*  
  
Roy: Damn you look good!  
  
Mario: *sighs* 3 mintues.....  
  
Kirby: Now, Jigglypuff will hate me and..and...  
  
Roy: She won't hate you.  
  
Kirby: Yes, she will!  
  
*Pikachu comes down, wearing a purple suit*  
  
Pikachu: What is going on down here?  
  
Kirby: Jigglypuff going to hate me!  
  
Pikachu: No she won't.  
  
Kirby: She won't? You're right, Pikachu, she won't!  
  
Roy: Best friends always agree with each other......  
  
Yoshi: *meets up with Pikachu and Kirby* Hey you guys! *he is wearing a orange suit*  
  
Pikachu&Kirby: Hey, Yoshi!  
  
Mario: DAMNIT, HURRY UP!  
  
Lugi: *comes down wearing a red suit, uh oh...* I'm done!  
  
Mario: *glares* I told you we should have gone-a shopping!  
  
Lugi: Don't you dare blame me!  
  
Link: Ouit it, both of you!  
  
Ness: *wearing a turqouise suit* Link, you do relize it won't work, right?  
  
Link: *wearily* Yeah..............  
  
*Mario and Lugi contiue fighting*  
  
Popo:*wearing a icy blue suit* Come on, lets go!  
  
G&W: *wearing a black suit* Fine, fine.  
  
Dr. Mario: *wearing a brown suit* Sure......  
  
Bowser: *he doesn't have suit, he's too large, but he does have a bow tie* Righty-o! Mewtwo and Gan will meet us there.  
  
Link: Now let's-*his cell phone rings and he anwsers it* Yes?  
  
Hellcat: Get your ass over here! The girls are already over here!  
  
Link: Sure, Hellcat.....  
  
Hellcat: NOW! *rings off*  
  
Link: Lets go!  
  
Falcon: *wearing a blue suit* Me and Samus sitting in a tree, KI-  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay, well, that's a wrap! Hellcat, thanks for helping, and I'll meet ya at the prom! Oh yeah, if you're a bit confused about Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi, they are best friends. 


	3. Evil pranks, people, and justg plain wer...

Hello, and yes, Linkdude, this is a NEW chapter! Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
*At the prom*  
  
Ness: Where's the bloody author?  
  
Hellcat: Since when were YOU british?  
  
Sia: I don't know.  
  
*A crash is heard on the stage*  
  
Sia: DAMNIT, LUGI! I TOLD YOU TO PUT DOWN THE CD'S......NO! DON'T DROP IT! *runs where Lugi is*  
  
Hope: Wellllllll, she not here....so we can wait.  
  
Pikachu: Nothin' to worry about. Hey, Yoshi, Kirby, let's go.  
  
Y&K: Horray!  
  
*They scamper off, giggling evily*  
  
Mario: That's never good.  
  
Hope: *suddenly grins*  
  
Peach: Uh oh. Mario, run. Run far away.  
  
*Before Mario could run, Hope grabs him and gives him a wedigie! DUN DUN DUN!*  
  
Mario: AAHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!!! *runs into a wall*  
  
Ness: Where the hell is the author!?  
  
Pichu: Oh shut up. We can wait. Sides, you can help Hellcat set out the food.  
  
Ness: Fine. *walks off*  
  
Sia: Go help Kawaii put up the paper that fell. NOW! And stay away from here.  
  
Lugi: Hmph! *runs over to Kawaii* I was told to help you.  
  
Kawaii: Okay then. Tape up that paper over there. *points*  
  
Lugi: Okay. *tries to put it up but falls down. It keeps doing that* Damn this paper! *becomes furious and fries it* Take that evil paper! You can't beat me, I'm the Lugi man!  
  
G@W: No more liqor for you!  
  
Lugi: I'm soooo cool, I'm better than Mario!  
  
Mario: *manges to fix his promblem* Bullshit! I'm way better than you!  
  
Lugi: I'm better!  
  
Mario: No, I'm better!  
  
Lugi: I'm better!  
  
Mario: Bring it on!  
  
Bowser: Typical. Your average bothers...I mean brothers.  
  
Mewtwo: Immature.  
  
Ganndorf: Huh?????  
  
Mewtwo and Bowser glare at him*  
  
???: *In the darkness* Fire at will!  
  
???: Who will?  
  
???: The author invited a guy named Will?  
  
???: No! Just fire at anybody.  
  
???: Fine. *fires a....paintball gun?*  
  
Oh no! The only people who have paintball guns are.....Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi! Dun Dun Dun!  
  
Pikachu: Surrender, or prepare to be shot!  
  
Kirby: Damn straight!  
  
Yoshi: Just do it and no one gets hurt.  
  
Link: You are so getting it! *grabs the gun and shoots them*  
  
Them: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Retreat! *runs away*  
  
Link: Goody. Now back to those hot wings......  
  
Hope: My hero! *hugs Link*  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhh, help me!  
  
Someone: Did somebody call for help?  
  
Link: *has no way to answer that*  
  
Someone: Then it's a job for....Linkdude! DUNAAA!  
  
Linkdude: *walks in*  
  
Link: What the hell!  
  
Linkdude: Ah, don't worry, dude. Sindel is just messing with your head.  
  
Link: Okay. GET HER OFF!  
  
Hope: Just one date.  
  
Linkdude: Sure, dude. One date with Link. Have fun!  
  
Hope: Yesssss!  
  
Sia: *runs* I manged to recover all the CD's.  
  
Ness: This is nuts!  
  
Kawaii: No kidding! I second that.  
  
Hellcat: Plus, all the wine is gone!  
  
Hope: *looks away*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hope: You know what we're doing?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, it the sweet smell of revenge.  
  
Kirby: One sip, and walla! Drunk as hell.  
  
Yoshi: Only for 4.99!  
  
Hope: Gimme a cup. I'll give it to Mario.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Sindel: I'm here! Let's get this party started!  
  
********  
  
Will Link ever survie? Will everyone drink the punch? Find out next time!  
  
Oh yeah, I apolize for any insults toward your way. 


	4. Credit cards

Hello! Damn, it's been awhile! New chapter!  
  
**********  
  
Pikachu: *mumbles* We'll get Link back, I swear it...  
  
Kirby: Yeah! That bastard wasted 15 bucks on ammo!  
  
Yoshi: But Kirby, we stole the credit card that had the money on it...  
  
Kirby: I know and that's why you should always have a no hassle card. *flashes a cheesy smile*  
  
Pikachu: Kirby, we aren't doing a Capital card commerical here.  
  
Kirby: *sighs* I know..  
  
Yoshi: *looks straight at Pikachu* I told you not to send him to that damn Master Card camp!  
  
Pikachu: You'd think you could know how to get the secrets there...  
  
********  
  
Bowser: Is it ready?  
  
Mewtwo: Right here.  
  
Gannondorf: It's so great being evil  
  
Sorry so short and the mistakes. See you next time! 


End file.
